Under The Rain
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Ike and Georgie discovered what being under the rain can do.  Hundred-theme challenge #30


The first time they kissed was under the rain that one night. Shadow, or Georgie as Ike would sometimes call him, had been standing in the rain for hours not moving. He was in front of Ike's house as if he were waiting for someone. Ike had watched him the whole time that boy stood there in the rain.

Ike had always questioned the Goth's intelligence nut now there was no doubt that he was very different and maybe he wasn't smart. Ike was never really sure what Georgie was he just knew that Shadow was something different. That was what Ike loved about the Goth.

Yet despite Ike's constant fight of his mind telling him not to he grabbed his umbrella, went outside, and walked over to the Goth.

"What are you doing out here?' The teen asked looking down at the shorter boy.

"I don't know can't I stand here if I want to?" he asked rather harsher.

"I guess it just seems very un-normal I mean odd." Ike said trying to keep the rain from falling on him and Georige.

"Who said I'm normal?" Georgie said looking at anything but Ike.

"Well it depends on someone view on normal. You dress different but you are mentally stable like normal people." Ike started rambling on until Georgie put his finger on Ike's lips.

"You talk way to much you realize that right." He said a small smile on his lips. Ike raised his eyebrow at him not understanding why Georgie had smiled.

"Never mind." Georgie said the smile leaving and he looked back out at the sidewalk in front of them.

"So what did you want after all no one would stand in the rain for hours for no reason." Ike said. He looked at Shadow with a curious expression.

Though Ike had no clue what Shadow was up to he had to know? But it seemed the Goth wasn't going to spill anytime soon. He simply walked away motioning for Ike to follow him. Ike sighed and obeyed questioning when he would kick the other teen. Ike followed shadow till they got to the end of the block and stopped in front of a car.

"Get in." Shadow commanded opening Ike's door and pointing to the passenger seat. Ike raised an eyebrow but obeyed. Shadow closed the door and got in the other side. Ike watched as they drove off. He looked out the window waiting for shadow to tell him where they were going but he never did. So Ike looked around Shadow's car. The interior was black just like the exterior and he noticed the black had a blanket and pillow that were a mess. Ike also saw there was a cd holder filled with My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, Lycia, The Wake, Evanescence, We Are The Fallen, and then Taylor Swift. Ike stiffed a laugh at the Taylor Swift; he hoped it was Georgie's little sister Fefe. (My cat's name.) Shadow saw Ike looking at his cds and hoped he didn't see the Taylor Swift of his sisters. But when Ike raised an eyebrow at him shadow sighed.

"It's Fefe's ok," He said feeling a small blush on his face.

"Why do you have Fefe's cd?" Ike said.

"She put it there ok brother gets a car she gets a cd make her happy to." Georgie mumbled under his breath.

Ike laughed at shadow simply because it was funny to watch the Goth get irritated. He looked at the ground and pulled his knees up to his chin. Ha watched the dark ground around them. Suddenly Ike got scared, simply because he could barley see what was in front of him and he worried. Shadow saw Ike's behavior and rose and eyebrow at him.

"Ike what's wrong?" He said

"Georgie where are we going because I'm scared." Ike said.

Georgie reached over and grabbed Ike's hand and held it tight to relax him.

"I wont let anything get you," he said smiling at the Canadian boy.

Ike smiled and believed Georgie and tried not to fall asleep. After a little while Ike felt Georgie stop the car and leaned over towards Ike.

"Follow me." He said getting out of the car and walking over to Ike's side of the car. He opened the door for Ike and waited for Ike to get out. When Ike stood up he noticed they were on a mountaintop covered in snow. His jaw dropped and he looked at the lights of the small mountain town in the distance.

Shadow smiled seeing the face Ike made. He sat down by a tree and watched the other teen sit in the snow. He watched and started to think of Ike that he didn't notice that Ike was calling him. Shadow noticed only when Ike though some snow at him to get his attention. Shadow glared at him.

"What Ike?" he said

Ike pointed to the snowy ground next to him as if to say sit here. Shadow sighed and walked over to Ike.

"Yes" He said.

"I want you to sit with me and look at the town." Ike said

So Georgie sat next to the Canadian and for a while they sat in silence before they started talking about anything they could think of. Past teachers, friends, school, and anything else that came to mind. There positions had changed while they were talking from sitting next to each other to Ike's head leaning on Georgire's shoulder.

"Ike" The Goth said.

"Yeah Georgie." He said looking up at the other teen.

Shadow leaned in and gently kissed Ike. Ike didn't respond immediately. Shadow stared to worry but then Ike kissed him back. So they both sat there on the snow covered mountain kissing. There was no rain like before but neither noticed this. They just noticed that it seemed that if it weren't for Georgie being under the rain in the first place none of this would have happened. Then both the dark secrets would be relished.


End file.
